The Lie Told for the Queen
by Azurian Dreamer
Summary: This story is a what if. I have asked what if Serena is realy smart and gracefull. What if she had dreams sent from the moon. Please read. Reviews are nice, but not nesecary. Thanks, Azurian Dreamer
1. Default Chapter Title (Prolouge)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and am making no profit of this work.

The Lie Told for the Queen

Serena walked down the sidewalk with graceful steps. Her face was serene, clouded as if in deep thought. Then suddenly, she gave her head a shake, and her step changed to one of graceful beauty to one of jagged roughness. 

/Remember Serena, / she berated herself, /_klutzy steps, just like Queen Serenity told you too. /_

For the past two years, ever sense Luna had awakened her ability to change into Sailor Moon; she had been having dreams from a woman who she had come to know as Queen Serenity. 

****

~Flashback~

__

It was the day after she discovered that she was Sailor Moon. All day her hands shook with confusion and fear of things to come from her latest discovery. A time for sleep and dreams neared, she felt increasingly nervous. It was as if a sixth sense had surrounded her being. A feeling of hope, the knowledge that a great discovery was soon to be acknowledged. Sure enough, when the lights were turned off, and her eyes drifted closed, a presence that was foreign, yet familiar filled her soul. 

"Dearest Serena, you have found your destiny at last," said a voice that was rich and fluid. 

"Who's there? What do you want?" Serena looked around at her surroundings. She was in a place that was filled with white. Held up by pillars wrapped with crimson roses, she was reminded of a palace. 

She heard footsteps behind her, and spun around, not knowing exactly what to expect. What she saw was so lovely, so extraordinarily perfect in every way. Sliver hair separated into two ponytails, wrapped into two perfect buns at the top of her head. She held the sense of youth, yet her eyes told the story of millennia of hardship and disaster. Ice blue eyes encased in a face so beautiful, all creatures, great and small would not be able to resist bowing down to her magnificence.

"Serena, dear, trust me when I say that I am a friend. Listen child, you must know that you are different than the ordinary person. You are in fact extraordinary in your ways. You have powers that mortals can only fathom to dream about."

Serena bowed her head. This woman, this vision of beauty knew of her powers. "Yes, exalted one. I do have powers that have exceeded even my wildest dreams."

"Serena, all your life you have known that there was something different about you. You are a brilliant person, blessed with the impeccable ability to learn. You have always taken your steps with the grace of a swan on ice, floating on the wings of divine beauty. Serena, now that you hold these powers within your soul, they will be multiplied within a ten fold, but my dear Serena, you must not tell a soul of your remarkable traits. If you do, thing shall pass that mustn't pass within this time period. Promise me love, promise me that you will not tell anyone of your gifts until you fell the that the time is right, fell it with your bones and your blood."

Serena listened to all of this with a calm that she didn't know as inside her. When asked for the promise, she gave it without a flinch. Nobody knew about her so-called brilliance, and if she had it her way, no one ever would.

The woman walked towards her with a smile on her face. Serena was surprised when she captured her in a motherly embrace. 

"We will meat again, Serena, in your dreams."

Then she woke up, mind reeling with all that she had been told.

****

~End Flashback~

Serena remembered the first night with Her Highness clearly. She had kept to her word, and had never told anyone of her mind's gifts. Almost every night the queen visited her, sometimes giving her advice, or sometimes just listening to her, talking with her.

She wove her way through the crowd of people, dodging them expertly, turning her dancer's grace into a show of klutziness that surpassed an infant's.

Suddenly, she ran headlong into someone, causing them to crash into a huddled heap of tangled arms and legs. Serena attempted to get up, but found that she was pinned to the ground by a person. A male person.

"Meatball head, you've done it again, haven't you."

"Jerk; get off of me NOW!"

"Whatever you say meatball head, whatever you say," Darien muttered as he pulled himself off Serena.

"My name is Serena you jerk."

He chuckled.

Serena gave up, and continued on her way to the arcade.

A.N. What did you think? Should I continue? Any questions of comments? If so, please review in the box below. Thanks,

****

Azurian Dreamer


	2. Default Chapter Title

The Lie Told for the Queen 

Chapter 2 

By: Azurian Dreamer 

A.N. Sorry for not having this out sooner, but I have been very, very busy. Hopefully, I will have the next chapter out soon. Thanks for reading, and if you think I could work on anything, let me know in your reviews.   
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any form or fashion. Do not sue me, trust me, it wouldn't be worth your time.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I'm not sure what the answer to this problem is. It doesn't say wich way to solve it. It could be multiplication, division, addition, subtraction. It might be asking for the square root of the proposition, or the scientific notation. I cannot passably be certain."   
  


Serena listened to Amy go on and on about the question. She peered at the problem that was the cause of all of Amy's problems, and saw the delta sign. It was only asking for the change in the movement of the Milky Way Galaxy in the past million years. It gave all the information needed, the starting speed and the ending speed. It was so simple that Serena had to resist the urge to point out the answer to her friend.   
  


She had been noticing lately that it was becoming more and more difficult to hide her intellect from her friends and family. In class, she found herself raising her hand to answer questions, and only at the last minute remembering that the mustn't give away her secret. Too many people would have heart attacks.   
  


"Oh, why can't I figure this out? Why must it be so difficult. I just can't..."   
  


"Amy, its not that difficult, its just asking for the delta," Serena blurted out wearily.   
  


Her friends turned to stare at her, and she suddenly realized what she had said.   
  


"Oops, hehe, gata go, see ya," she said with false cheeriness, and stood up to leave the arcade. She needed to think up an excuse for her involuntary outburst of intelligence. She turned to leave, and ran right into something, or someone, or HE.   
  


"Meatball Head, you've done it again. What do I look like, a punching clown?"   
  


'Oh great,' she thought, 'HIM again.'   
  


"No Darien, you look more like an undomesticated orangutang," she said with the usual sarcasm in her voice. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Serena thought about what she had just said, and her eyes widened as well. She covered her mouth and stammered out, "Oops, hehe, gata go, see ya," yet again.   
  


She moved around him and scurried out the door.   
  
  
  
  
  


A.N. Thank you for reading my work. I would truly appreciate it if you would review. I will try to get the next part out soon.   
  


Thanks, 

Azurian Dreamer 


	3. Default Chapter Title

# The Lie Told for the Queen 

# Chapter 3

## Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon. Never, ever will.

## A.N. Here is the next part. It is a cliff hanger. I have no literary interest right now, and am writing in extremely small sentences. Read and review if you want.

### Serena lay staring up at the ceiling of her bedroom, gazing longingly at the outline of the stars and the noble moon that looked her in the eye. She was confused, worried at her behavior from that very afternoon. She had used rather large words in the presence of those who wouldn't believe it if she told them she had an I.Q. over that of an ordinary house cat.

### 

### Sighing, she rolled over to look at Luna, who was sleeping peacefully, like Serena should be, beside her. "Oh Luna," she whispered to the cat, "I wish that I knew why I keep blurting out things. I wish that even if I did spill my mind's ponderings, someone would believe me, belive that I was something more than a meatball head." She sighed again and closed her eyes, prepairing to get some rest when...

### 

### "Beep...beep...beep..." 

### 

### A noise filled the room. Serena sat up imediatly, and reached her hand out to grasp her communicator. She activated it, aware that Luna was now awake, and watched as the screen filled with the worried face of Sailor Murcury.

### 

### "Murcury, what is it," she asked with a worried tinged voice.

### 

### The communicator was wrenched away from Mars's grasp, and the angry face of Sailor Mars.

### 

### "Serena, we need Sailor Moon, and quick, so get your fat but down to Angle Park before I set you on fire," breathed the sailor of fire. 

### 

### Serena nodded her head, and said the word that she always said when expected to do things, "Right."

### 

### Mars nodded and the connection was cut off.

### 

### 'Gota think of something else to say. ''Right'', why do I say that? Its so LAME!' Her thoughts ran ramped in her head, till she stilled them, and began to concentrate on the power of the moon.

### 

### "MOON COSMIC POWER !!!" she called into her room. The power of the transformation surrounded her, and soon she fell the familiar waves of energy roll of her, speeding to some unknown, at least to her, destination. This alway happened when she transformed, but she had no idea why.

### 

### As soon as transformation was compleate, Luna, who was beining strangly silent, jumped on her shoulder, and the two took off, jumping out the window and over buildings.

### 

* * *

### When the two reached their destination, Angle Park, they stood in terrified awe of the sight that beheald them. The trees, or what was left of them, were all turned over, their roots swaying in the turbulent wind. Benches and trash cans were nothing more than scraps, littering the ground like dirty snow. There was no sign of the monster, no sign of her friends.

### Then a dull shine caught Sailor Moon's eye, and when she turned to get a better look, she saw a sight that was so frightening, so sad and so morbid, that it was all she could do to keep from passing out.

### Her friends lay scattered, broken bodies scaring the earth. She ran up to them, feeling for a pulse, a sign of life. She found none. A scream of pure anguish pushed its way out of her soul, and into the night air, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Her friends were dead.

### A.N. DUNDUNDUN. Cliff hanger. Bet ya can't wait for more. Don't worry, everything will be alright in the end. R&R. Thanks

### Azurian Dreamer


	4. Default Chapter Title

# The Lie Told for the Queen

# Chapter 4

## Disclaimer: I put no claim on Sailor Moon. 

## A.N. Here is the next part. It is short, but at least it clears up the cliff hanger. 

### Tears fell dutifully down Sailor Moon's face. Her mind was a whirl of thoughts. Friends...Dead...No...Please No...

### 

### "Oh child, dearest Serena," came the silky voice of the Queen from behind her.

### 

### Serena stood and turned. Her tear streaked face burned from the harsh, toxic breeze. "Oh Queen Serenity, their dead. All of them. Gone. I was too late. Where is Luna? Luna, come here Luna," her voice shook slightly, it was obvious that she was in shock.

### 

### "Serena, she's not here," her highness said.

### 

### "But why not. I need her. They're all gone. I need someone. I can't do this on my own. Oh great queen, help me, help me, help me," her voice, by the time she had finished, was nothing more than a whisper.

### 

### "Child," Queen Serenity took hold of Serena's chin, "it's just a dream child, just a dream. I knew that when you had this dream that it would be time to give your secret up. You must let them know of your unique brilliance."

### 

### "But they're dead," Serena's voice was at this point a shrill wail. Then, "Wait, you said it was a dream. I'm only dreaming? They're not dead? WHOOOHOOO," a whop of pure joy left her lips as she realized that she wasn't alone. 

### 

### "But I have to tell them about, about, about..."

### 

### "About what you have been keeping from them for so long," the Queen interjected.

### 

### Serena nodded, just glad that her friends where alive and well. "I'll tell them tomorrow. I have a test on advanced vocabulary. I'll allow myself to get 100%, and then I'll show it to them. They won't believe me, but, if the alternative is their death, then I will gladly embrace there insults, and lack of faith in me. Thank you my Queen. Thank you," she finished with a great smile, eyes shining with gratitude.

### 

### The world around her began to fade, and she found herself in her bed.

* * *

## A.N. There you go. How will her friends take the news of her smarts? Read the next chapter to find out.


	5. Default Chapter Title

The Lie Told for the Queen (The Poem, and a Note)   
  


Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon, never will. Gotcha?   
  


A.N. This is just a quick poem that I came up with to go with the note. The note came first.   
  


A mind hidden in the dark, 

Let alone to simmer aloft, 

But in the dawn of hope alone, 

It is revealed. 

In the morning of acumen born, 

Strength beyond the normal lawn, 

She needs a conduit to help her cope, 

A soul mate in turmoil time.   
  


A.N. Well, any ways, I don't know were that came from. On to the note.   
  


Some of my readers have notices the size of my chapters as being somewhat lacking. This is due to something I call lack of time and brain freeze. However, I do have a plane of were I'm going with the story. I am stalling my entries, but I will be working on them. I will enter the chapters when I believe that I have put everything I can into my work. Thank you for your time.   
  


~Azurian Dreamer 


End file.
